Anime Cross
by RyoTheSaiyan
Summary: ABANDONED...The greatest battle...Begins...The last version was too cluttered more info inside
1. The Start of Another's Adventure

Yea so I'm of new at this so please forgive me if it sucks. Please give me advice so I can make it better. I know little of the KH COM and the KH 2 storylines so bear with me…

Disclaimer: Jay don't own s of these shows or anime/manga or KH

Prologue

After the 'Keyholder' known as Sora defeated the scientist/Heartless Master Ansem, Sora locked the final door from which the 'Heartless' came from, known as 'Kingdom Hearts'. The worlds were now separated from the evil that consumed all beings, and all the people that Sora met on his journeys were now safe…but separating him from the person he cared the most…

Sora continued on his quest to find the 'King' and a friend who helped close the door of Kingdom Hearts and the door to the light…

But Sora…

Didn't realize…

That the darkness…

Never stops coming…

**Anime Cross**

**Part 1**

_**The Start of Another's Adventure**_

A boy around the age of fifteen was lying on the grass. He had black gelled up hair which was sticking up, wearing a blue collared shirt, dark blue jeans, and wearing white shoes with blue stripes (AN: Yes blue is my favorite color) He was looking up in the sky, thinking of the thoughts that plagued his mind.

Sigh 'Another boring day'

Jarold Molo had once again another boring day at school. Everyone being assholes as usual, and the lessons were getting more and more boring. People around his area usually thought they were the 'shit' so to speak when actually they were just dumbasses. His school had some stupid rules. He can't say the word 'yeah' in front of one of the Deans or that will get him a detention and that was only a bit what all private schools were. (AN: It's obvious I am in high school and my age proves that ok ill stop talking now)

He was impatiently waiting for the school year to end; it was two weeks before it was supposed to. He thought happily of the summer that would come.

'At least tomorrow is the weekend and the family is going to Lake Michigan'. Tomorrow was one of those rare occasions when most of the family got together. His family was always separated and barely talked to each other except on the phone. Everything that had happened with his family that had excitement ended pretty fast.

'Everybody will be there, well mostly everybody.'

He tried to cheer himself up with facts, but always thought the day after which usually brought sadness.

'I just wish that something in my life was more worth living for.'

He was about to get his wish…

Somewhere in space…

A lone figure stands on a moon, staring at the planet that lies in front of him.

'The Keyholder proved that the light is truly inside Kingdom Hearts…'

The figure became furious.

'BUT I will not let this get to me…Darkness shall conquer all hearts…the true essence inside…'

The man was Ansem!

Yes Ansem was indeed still alive!

After Sora unlocked the power of Kingdom Hearts. Ansem was found by outside in space by a group people. But these people were not your so-called good guys…

Then out of nowhere, a portal opened behind him and what seemed like a man, was a machine.

"Are you going to keep staring at the puny planet or what?" Man said in a robotic yet had a human tone to it.

The figure turned his face to his ally.

"Sigma, you have very rude manners." The man said

Sigma just smirked. Sigma was one of the people who found Ansem. It's funny to call him human when he is not. He was Maverick, or precisely a virus. One of the strongest mavericks in his world, no matter how times he was destroyed he always came back. He plagued the people of his universe to achieve to only let robots be superior. Nothing ever stopped him. But he had one thing in his way…

The Maverick Hunters.

The only thing that stood in his way was those damned Maverick Hunters. Especially

Megaman X and Zero.

"I have no manners Ansem, I am a Maverick. My processing comes with no human traits. I leave that to Megaman X"

Megaman X was more of a peace loving Reploid rather than a fighter. He was always hesitant about fighter other Reploids like him; especially the time he faced Zero. Zero was known to be one of the strongest Maverick Hunters. But Zero knew X was actually the strongest of all. His power could go farther than Zero. Once Sigma put Zero and X near to killing each other just to receive data for completion for one of his creations, the Sigma Virus or better known as the Zero virus. Sigma over the past years still hasn't changed. Ansem, himself, and the other evil warriors are preparing for the most diabolical scheme ever created in all of history…

"The others are waiting for you, unlike myself…" Sigma continued

Ansem chuckled.

"Lets hope that these people are more willing then others."

Sigma laughed. "They are more willing anyway human I have seen. They are the weakest of all the universe."

Both laughed under their breaths and walked toward the gate. After they walked through, it disappeared.

Jarold woke up with a start. He was breathing hard.

"What…the…hell…was..that? He said between breaths.

Suddenly his mom came knocking on his bedroom door.

"Jay are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered. "Everything's…ok"

But everything WASN'T ok. He had a dream. He saw himself being confronted by a man in a black cloak. He hurt all of his family members. Then everything went into parts. A flash of anger. A smirk. A clash of power. Then…nothing. That's when he woke up. He had this dream over and over every single night. Told his parents and grew concerned. He thought that probably he was watching too many movies. But when the dreams became constant he began to think that the dream meant more. Putting his thoughts aside and went back to bed.

'Maybe tomorrow will be better, the family coming over.'

Then he hut his eyes tight and fell into a deep sleep with no event happening after.

Without his knowing man was watching him from his window. His tan hood covered his face. He wore white boots. A line separated his left side of his robe from its right. He smiled.

"Lets see what destiny has in store for you, young warrior."

And with that he disappeared.

Well revising this isn't so bad but it gets too tiresome.

The first time I did this was all random thoughts of that time. When I look at it now it feels cluttered so I decided to revise it… with your help of course. If you can give me advice then this story might be just worthy of being around here. I know one person reviewed this story I am sorry your reviews are gone but i had redo the story. Thank you for those reviews. Please forgive me! and anyone else who actually like this story. All the chapters will be redone with better emotion, but i am not sure if they will be always updated...bear with me.

Thanks!


	2. Destiny

Ok I left Anime Cross kinda hanging but I hope this will make up for it. I beat KH 2 on the week I rented it from Blockbuster. And I can tell ya for those who didn't beat the game or never played it yet...you will have a lot of surprises. Especially in this fic cause there will be alot of spoilers...Now finally after how many months...the battle continues on...

**Anime Cross**

**Part 2**

_**Destiny **_

Jay was sleeping. Again. You can't blame him with the long drives to downtown because of traffic. Jay's family was heading towards Lake Michigan for a family gathering. Usually Jay was excited with these things but today...

Yawn He was only in the mood to rest. 'Come on man! What's wrong with you? You should be happy to see everyone!' He was thinking of all the times that his cousins and himself went off doing crazy things. 'Heh those were good times...but why today I feel out of whack?' The car finally got to it's exit and made it's way to the lake front.

From looking on the moon a man was watching...

"Soon you'll know why you feel so restless my boy" the figure said. Ansem once again was watching Jay from above. Sigma right next to him was figuring calulations to open the so called gates to other worlds.

Sigma then spoke. "Hey! Ansem!" Ansem turned to Sigma. "Yes my robotic ally?"

Sigma put down the control panel and began to speak. "You have heard the 'Keyblade wielder' has found the truth about you?"

Ansem narrowed his eyes then smirked. "I haven't but I am not surprised. Someone was bound to find the truth about me"

Sigma smirked with him. "Well I just was lucky to find someone to share that with you..." Sigma turned to the door and Ansem's looked to find someone he thought he wouldn't see...

"Well, well, well it's good to finally meet you... Xemmas or should I call you ...Xehanort"

The figure removed his hood and smiled at Ansem. "And you as well...Ansem or...Xehanort..."

(I bet you're confused if you don't know what that means)

Everyone was at the lake front having a good time. Jay and his parents got there at the right time. A few of Jay's relatives were having a drink and talking about the latest in the Philippines. Yes they're Filipino if you don't know already. Some other relatives were playing Majong. The smaller kids were playing tag or just sititng with their respected parents. The older bunch of cousins were hanging around talking to each other about their schools, Jay being one.

"Man you're serious? All these guys think they can take your school on? Pfft man" Jay was talking to his cousin Wellington and his brother Kyle.

"I'M SERIOUS! They think they can just come in here and blow some shit up!" Jay shook his head. Glenbard East had a great basketball team, a pretty good baseball team, and other good atheltic teams. He thought that if this school can just say they suck just because how they look, they had another thing coming.

"So...besides school...hows everything going?"

"Well we went fishing again. Caught a big ass fish man! I think it was 30 or 31 inches." Kyle and Well's dad always took them to a fishing spot near their area hope to get some nice to take home. The limit is that the fish had to be 24 inches or more so you can bring it home. "You guys should come with us man! There's so many fish there once the sun goes down!"

Jay looked confused. "Why's that?"

Well then began to explain. "Once the sun goes down, it gets crazy."

The boys began talking of other things mostly around their interests.

Then someone shouted out...

"OK LUNCH IS READY!"

The whole family moved around the table ready to dig in to their food.

Back on the moon...

"You will send one of your Organization Members down to Earth?" Xemmas nodded to Sigma.

"You don't think it's too soon?" Xemmas laughed. "I would like see this young boy and see how powerful he is." Ansem was now working on the base structure of the Gate.

"Heh he won't stand a chance, he doesn't even know of his true power yet."

Another figure came into the room. "Well being stuck as a mortal, I wouldn't blame him."

The three turned to see a green lizard like creature with two dark wings, If you called them wings, and a small tail on the back as well. "Cell, it is an honor." Perfect Cell smirked.

"As is mine. So you are you sending down Xemmas?"

Xemmas faced Cell..."I am going down."

Back to the party...

"Jay ready to face them again?" Kyle asked. What he was refering to was the girls from his grade school. Sure they were a little hot, but if you really knew them they were kinda...weird.

"No, like I'd face those hoes again." Kyle, Well, Jai, and Tommy; two other cousins of Jay laughed hard as hell at that agreeing with him.

Right now the five of them were sitting a rock ledge going to the beach area. It was probably 4 O'Clock. For most of the time they were walking around the beach, eating vendor food, and checking out chicks. "This is already getting boring...lets head back." The other four agreed. As they made their way back someone got in their way.

"OOF! Hey what's the big-" But before Kyle could finish, he gazed up at the person in front of him. The person was 6 feet or higher. The thing that made the person noticable was the large black coat with the hood covering the face.

"Uhhh..." Was the same reaction of four of the five boys while Jay's was different. 'This person...why does it feel all wrong around him or possibly her?'

The tall figure looked around at the group until the person's eyes rested on Jay. "You..." It was male. "So...you are the one we have heard about..." The boys were now confused. Jay? Why Jay?

"I don't know what you're talking about man, but you seriously gotta moving before you get yourself in trouble." His cousins agreed with Jay.

Tommy followed up with Jay. "Yeah man, what's with the 'you're the one' crap? Come on man take a hike!" The man stood for a few seconds until the boys heard...

HISSSSSSSSS

They all backed up to see something like a red lightsaber coming from his right hand except there was no hilt, only light. It meant HE created the beam with his pure hands.

"Umm..ok.. we...uhh..we'll be going now...RUN!" Jay yelled at the top of his lungs making all four of his cousins dash back to their party site. But when they turned around, the man was standing right in front of them again.

"I only seek the one I have stated." Meaning he was coming for Jay. Jay was about give up so his cousins could make a break for it, instead they defended him.

"You think you're getting our cuz you can forget it!" Jai pointed at the Mystery Man

"Hes our cuz, so try fighting us!" Tommy called out second.

"Come on man lets see you try!" Kyle called out third.

"He can't man cause hes too-" Before Wellington finished, the man extended his red lightsaber at them and what seemed to be white and black roots, knocked the four boys away also knocking them out.

"GUYS!" Jay stared at the Mystery Man pure hate and shock. The man began to laugh.

"Alone again boy?" Jay's face turned to confusion. 'Alone? What does he mean by that?'

"You always needed their help, especially when you couldn't do anything by yourself." Jay's anger came back. He was peering into his life and critizing him for it.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN THOUGHTS ON ME!" The Mystery Man laughed again.

"Yes...especially when it came to them..." Jay was confused once again for a minute, but it came to him. He was talking about a few girls who he never had the courage to talk to. He knew them for 8 years and do a thing. His cousins only knew them for a few minutes and the girls were already all over them. It angered him.

Jay now was crying. He was on the ground crunching the grass in his hands. The man continued to laugh.

'He thinks this is funny!' Suddenly the whole ground seemed to shake. 'THEN LETS SEE HIM LAUGH WHEN I KILL HIM!' Then everything Jay had inside his head, his anger, hate, saddness, anything to make his emotions drive to the edge was released.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" An aura of power was surrounding Jay. That aura caused the wind to pick up, shake the earth with great force, and causing things to break under the pressure of power.

Everyone in beach area were now running and also staring at the thing causing this chaos. Jay's family were frantically search for their sons/nephews/cousins/grandchildren.

"JAY WHERE ARE YOU?" Jay's mom was yelling due to the loud screaming of fear from other families of what is happening. When she moved up toward the left of the beach, she went into shock. She saw her son screaming his heart out while standing in front of a man not even caring of whats going on. She also saw her knocked out nephews on the left side.

Soon the entire beach came to see what the source of the chaos. A boy. A young boy who has almost driven to the point of insanity.

Jay soon stopped screaming, but the aura didn't flare down. When Jay brought his face down to look at the man, he didn't look like himself. His body grown to maybe 6'1, his black hair became more spiky, his shirt seemed to tighten due to the fact his muscles were now bulging. And his eyes. His eyes were the shocker. His light brown eyes were now dark brown, that gave the coldest stare they ever given.

The Mystery Man smirked behind his hood.

"Finally you have awoken...Ryo."

_Ryo? What does that mean? Now Cell is in the picture? Who else joined up with the newly revived Ansem? Keep on reading to find out next time!  
_

_

* * *

_

I left it at a cliffhanger. I don't know how I am doing right now. Please review!

_PS I wrote my first song fic if ya haven't read it yet please do!_


End file.
